Hard-disk drives include magnetic-recording disks that spin and actuate head gimbal assemblies to access data stored on magnetic-recording disks at high speeds. In order to reduce load losses and related inefficiencies associated with the presence of air in the disk drive chamber, hermetically sealed chambers filled with a low density gas, such as helium, have become desirable.